


We should Go First

by GothRockFairy



Series: Season 14 [2]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Canon Compliant, Coda, Crying Castiel, Crying Dean Winchester, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Episode 14x07 coda, Episode: s14e07 Unhuman Nature, Hurt Castiel, Hurt Dean Winchester, M/M, Married Castiel/Dean Winchester, Men Crying, Post Mpreg, Protective Castiel, Sick Jack, Tearjerker
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-30
Updated: 2018-11-30
Packaged: 2019-09-02 20:46:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 389
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16794433
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GothRockFairy/pseuds/GothRockFairy
Summary: Coda 14x07After hearing that Jack is dying, Castiel has a hard time accepting it.





	We should Go First

**Author's Note:**

> How it should of went along with some canon divergence

Cas had ran out of the room after hearing Rowena’s words pierced through his core and throughout his being. He sat down in his bedroom about to let the dam burst from his eyes until someone else’s tears became clear. His and Dean’s six month old daughter Gabby. Cas quickly got up going into the nursery picking her up swaying side to side.

“Shh my little girl, shhh it’s alright.” He wasn’t sure if he was comforting his daughter or trying to calm himself down. 

On cue Dean stood at the door way just watching them interact. “She okay you left pretty fast.”

Cas gently layed her back down in her crib, “I think she’s just upset Iike the rest of us. Oh Dean.” Cas ran into his arms unable to stand strong anymore. Dean instantly began to squeeze him tight rubbing his back trying to find the right words but maybe this time there wasn’t any. “I don’t wanna have to bury our son! That’s not how it’s supposed to happen! We go first!” Cas started to sob and shake and with that Dean’s heart broke. 

“I know baby damn it trust me I know! But we gotta do what we can whatever that is. Even being there when he finally..” Dean cried along with him letting himself be vulnerable in the arms of his husband. Despite the rough beginning Dean had with Jack he really did love him as his own. Dean took a step back wiping his eyes. “We keep him comfortable and we love him just like we do at this moment Cas. Let him be with us.”

Cas nodded wiping his own face. “I won’t give up. Even if it drains me I wont stop Dean.” Cas whispered looking back at the crib making sure Gabby was still sleeping. 

Dean kissed Cas hands, “I know you wont. I have faith in you no matter what happens . Right now I know Jack needs us. Whenever you’re ready we can go back to his room.” Dean pulled Cas back into his arms kissing his head.

Cas sighed deeply just letting the remaining tears flow, “Just stay with me or I won’t be able to.”

Dean slowly began leading him out of their daughter’s room. “Ill always stay with you.” He gave him a small smile. 

“Always”


End file.
